


The Light Flickers

by LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, M/M, Size Difference, Underfell Sans (Undertale), mafia implications, slave trading implications, small red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13
Summary: In the dimly lit streets, came an encounter that Red risked to take a chance at.“Please take me with you.”"Heh ... Sure."
Relationships: Kustard, Sans/Sans (Undertale), UT!Sans/UF!Sans
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138





	The Light Flickers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverryu25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/gifts).



Water splashed from the large puddle he ran passed, soaking worn and tattered sneakers with a hole by the right big toe, ridding some spots of the mud. His heavy breathing allowed for white puffs to appear and dissipate in the air. He shook not only from the frigid night of autumn, but also in fear striking his soul. Maybe from the rush of adrenaline, he retained some heat in his weak body—scarred, thin, and brittle bones—but it never lasted long and far from his mind. 

Escape was what mattered. 

The metal cuff attached to his foot had its chain links clink and clank, hitting the brick sidewalks, beating the bush to alert the snake. He couldn’t remove it. Could only keep running. 

How far will the rabbit go when chased by a ferocious group of hounds. 

With the dim lights from candle lit light posts placed on street corners, lighting the way, he still clashed into something hard and big after turning, sending his ass to the ground. The ache of his body was ignored when he came upon a large shadow in front of him. The light shining behind them. 

His single red eye light shrunk and shook with terror at the imposing figure he hit. Though unable to see the details despite being at the forefront, he could sense danger and power leaking from the stranger’s pores. Someone he wasn’t allowed to mess with and belonged at the top of the food chain. 

“There he is!” 

The shout took him out of his stupor as he turned around with helpless fright. They found him! They’ll take him back. No! No no no. He can’t go back! 

But his legs can no longer move. Their momentum has been stopped. And the hounds only came closer to the rabbit. 

“Ah, Mr. Fontain. Good evening, sir.” 

“... Evenin’.” A deep baritone made the small skeleton jump as it came from the monster behind him. He could  _ feel _ their gaze on his body, making Red curl up on himself to look even smaller and insignificant. “This?”

“We were just taking him back. He’s a runaway.” 

“Hmm…” Deep blue eye lights under the fedora lit up with piqued interest and curiosity. Just a stray kitten. 

Fear gripped his soul. He didn’t want to go with them. Though the monster might be worse, Red would rather take the risk. “P-Please.” He started with a trembling whisper that could’ve been missed. With his one eye, he looked up to the large shadow. “Please take me with you.” He was desperate. Anything else would be better than going back there. He can’t! 

“Oh? You want to come with me?” Red couldn’t help but shudder. His instincts still rang for him to escape and that this person was very dangerous. But he bit the bullet and nodded his head. His response caused the man to laugh deeply. All Red could truly see were the deepest of the ocean looking down on his small person. A predator to a prey. 

“Heh …” The small skeleton trembled but still made eye contact. His interest spiked. The latter had guts and didn’t cower at all. Sans liked that. “Sure.”

“But sir, he’s—” 

the large skeleton took off his blazer and threw it to the smaller one to wear. “I’ll take him. My bro will come by with the money. He’s off yer hands now.”

“Y-Yes! Understood.” The men that tried to take their captive back could no longer argue. The last thing they wanted to do was provoke the most dangerous and powerful man underground. Their lives and their families would be at stake. 

Red watched with awe in seeing them leave. It just goes to show that whoever it was he asked help from wasn’t someone of low profile at all. 

“You comin’, sweetheart?” 

Red was startled with the nickname. S-Sweetheart? Since when? 

Sans couldn’t help but find the other’s expression to be cute and decided to pick them up, making the skeleton rest on their arm. “Wrap it around yerself tighter so you don’t get cold. There’s still quite a walk to get back in the car.” 

What else could Red say than a small “okay.” He asked the man for his help and he didn’t have the strength to run away again either. Plus, he wasn’t in top condition overall. But at least now, his eye light looked up, he could see who his benefactor was. 

A large skeleton with deep and piercing blue eyes beneath the dark grey fedora. Their suit matched, but with Red wearing their blazer, the white blouse and black straps was seen. 

Sans, in turn, could also evidently see the other’s condition. He inwardly frowned at how light as a feather the other was; an easily snappable twig. He needed to be careful with his strength. 

“Now that yer with me, yer not allowed to leave my side, capiche?” 

Red didn’t know if that’d be a good thing at all but nodded obediently nonetheless. He didn’t have anywhere to go after all. Plus, if he angered the skeleton … He didn’t want to think about the consequences. 

“Good. And dun worry yer little head, I won’t let others bully ya since yer mine now.” With his free hand, Sans broke off the cuff on the skeleton’s foot, its metal clanking to the ground in bits and pieces. 

Red’s eye light blew wide in surprise, moving his foot slightly from the lifted weight—free of burden—unfettered. His throat got choked up, attempting to speak, ever so softly, weakly. “... T-Thank you.”

Sans grinned, “No problem, sweetheart.” 

Heat rushed to the small skeleton’s face. There it was again. S-Sweetheart. “‘M Red.” So stop calling him that, he thought. What did it even mean? It sounded like honey-covered words. His teeth itched and may be rotting because of it. 

“Name’s Sans. Nice to meet ya. Wouldn’t you say I'm quite the  _ picker upper?” _

A snort left him, unbidden. So Red hid his small laugh in the blazer. He didn’t expect to deal with bad humour. It tickled—

“Ticked yer funny bone, eh?” Sans delighted in seeing the small one finally loosen up. Though they no longer shook, maybe warmer now, he can still sense some tension and wariness. A sensible and reasonable reaction. But Sans wanted to change that. “I see you have very refined and high quality taste.” 

Red doesn’t know if he was allowed to speak, but he couldn’t help himself from responding. “With what, milk, cream and butter? How  _ dairy.”  _ Almost immediately, he clamped his mouth and looked down. Afraid to see what warped expression the other wore due to him speaking out of turn. Punished. He’ll be punished for sure!

Sans’ eyes brightened and laughed with glee, contrary to expectations. The small monster knew how to make puns too. 

He wanted to trade puns back and forth, having finally found someone who could be on par with him. Though with how reserved and cautious Red was, Sans had to earn it and wait. Red required time for healing, trust, and hopefully, love as well, because Sans found himself already taking quite a liking to the small skeleton. 

For the time being, he made idle animated chatter about his day as he passed the time. With no mention of punishment nor reprimands, Red slowly calmed and listened, keeping his own thoughts to himself as he was no longer brave; knowing his place, and planning what he’d need to do to survive.

Sans naturally didn’t know what went on in the small skeleton’s head, but he could only guess and keep on talking until he reached the car. 

This nightly stroll of his has him unearth a priceless treasure. He could never let go of Red and would most likely spoil his little sweetheart to bits. Together with Red, they’ll surely become a force to be reckoned with. Oh the look on his brother’s face when he sees that he’d brought home a wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Ryu! ^w^)/  
> Thank you for being awesome!!  
> Hope you like it even though it's short! XO


End file.
